Within These Padded Walls
by Black Twilight
Summary: Kaoru is a patient in a mental hospital where Enishi and Megumi, the doctors, try to treat her. Megumi's assigns Kaoru to Enishi but he needs all the help he can get. But is she really insane? What secrets does she have? EnishiKaoru pairing. AU. Possible
1. 01 You Say I'm Crazy

Within These Padded Walls

By

Black Twilight

__

You could say I'm crazy  
You could say I'm wrong  
But in the end I may be just like everyone.

-- BROTHER

(Author's Notes and Disclaimer @ end of chapter. Until then...enjoy!)

  


"Yukishiro-san, are you ready?" a feminine voice called. 

Enishi grumbled and straightened his white lab coat before heading out the door. He was greeted by Megumi Takani, one of his associates at the 'facility', or at least that was what everyone else called it. In truth, he worked at an insane asylum. A nut house. A loony bin.

Despite his protests he enjoyed his work. Helping people overcome their illnesses made him feel better. It made him feel like all the lives he took in his previous job were slowly being replaced. 

__

Yes, he thought, _this job is much better than being an assassin. _

Enishi returned from the clouds and stared at his colleague. She smiled and handed him a clipboard.

"So," he said flipping through the papers, "who's up today?"

"Kamiya Kaoru. You remember her?"

"Yes…the raven-haired girl. She checked herself in about 2 years ago. I thought her treatment would be over by now."

Megumi sighed and stared at the floor, a habit Enishi recognized . It unusually meant she had bad news. 

"Well, so did I. But the benzodiazepine isn't working anymore…and her condition has gotten worse."

"Worse?!" 

"Maybe it was a side effect, I don't know."

__

God, last time I saw her she was all skin and bones …I wonder what she looks like now. He shook his white mane, trying not to think about her condition. Truthfully, he didn't want to know. The implications were too much to handle. 

"Sir?" Megumi's hesitant voice whispered.

"Alright. I'll go check on her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enishi walked through the asylum's hallways and cringed. White, white, white….Everything was white. It was nauseating. However, he tried to think of things in a different light.

_You know, _a little voice said, _white is the color of purity and righteousness._

He laughed out loud. "But to see a white cat in Europe is bad luck." He stopped chuckling when he realized he was talking to himself. With a sigh he wondered if HE should be in a padded room. But his thoughts were cut short when he reached the end of the hall.

There it was. Room 666. Strangely ironic. 

He pushed open the door .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru was sitting on the metal cot the hospital had provided, her hands folded neatly in her lap. Her back was turned to him and her eyes were glued to the wall; staring at nothing. Or perhaps it was just something he couldn't see.

Enishi closed the door with a rough 'slam' but Kaoru didn't even flinch. He bit his lip and reached out to touch her shoulder. The paper gown constricted over her small, bony frame. She was so thin that her ribs could be seen through the once tight-fitting robe. Enishi sucked his breath in at the sight.

"Kamiya Kaoru?" he called.

No answer.

"Excuse me? I'm Yukishiro Enishi, a doctor. I'm…going to try to help you."

The same blank stare. 

"You need to eat something."

The girl paid no attention to him and continued to stare at the white paint. She sighed contentedly and her head dipped forward slightly. _What was she seeing? _Enishi grew more and more curious.

"Kaoru-dono?" he called. 

It was then that she whipped around to stare at him; face resembling that of a trapped animal. Enishi sat there in shock. However, she took that opportunity to attack him, nails slashing across his tanned face. He yelped and pulled away….or attempted to. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. 

Cobalt blue met sapphire.

Kaoru broke down.

Her head slumped against his shoulder while her back arched with sobs. She made a sound halfway between a wail and a moan. Not really knowing what to do, Enishi awkwardly patted her back. Kaoru stiffened and pulled away.

"Get out," she whispered.

Enishi's eyes widened in surprise. Most of his patients were mute and considering her state…he didn't even think she could speak.

"Go. Away," she gritted through her teeth. However, Enishi had a will of steel. Nothing would scare him off.

"You need help," he persisted.

She glared at him through her black bangs. Ever so slowly Kaoru raised her fist. As quickly as Enishi had entered the room, he ran out of it.

Well, most things didn't scare him off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enishi ran out of the room, afraid of what she might do next. He took deep, even breaths to calm him himself and then slumped against the door, slowly sinking to the floor. 

__

That woman, he thought, perhaps a little sadly, _how come I can't reach her?_

He was so deep in his thoughts that he barely heard the sound of Megumi's black boots clacking down the hallway. Enishi lifted his head to meet her smiling face. 

"So, how was the examination Yukishiro-san?" 

Enishi grunted and held his head in his hands. He could just **feel** the headache coming…But to his surprise he felt a cool sensation at his fingertips. He pulled his hands back.

He was bleeding. For a moment he just sat there in shock, for the second time that day. **He**…was **bleeding**.

"Oh, my goodness! What happened?" Megumi's worried voice cooed as she started to dab his face with her coat.

"She attacked me."

"With what?" she traced her hands over his wound. "This cut is pretty deep. It's probably going to scar."

Enishi sighed, "Her fingernails." 

"Really? She looks pretty harmless to me. Besides, all she does all is stare at that damn wall." Megumi laughed a little bitterly. "Look, she's even doing it now."

"What?!" 

Enishi scrambled to his feet. He peered the door's window. Sure enough, she was at it again. Hands folded in her lap, back turned…How could such a lively person be so contained like that? Animated enough to wound him on minute, but then she just sat there the next. He continued to stare.

"Hey! HEY! Earth to Yukishiro!"

"Huh? Oh…just thinking."

"Anyways, let's get your face cleaned up. It's bleeding all over _my_ floor."

He grumbled and reluctantly let her drag him down the hallway. They both walked in silence until Enishi finally spoke.

"You know, her room number matches her personality."

"Hn?"

"666. That girl is the devil…"

Megumi arched an eyebrow, but said nothing.

--------------------end of chapter one -----------------------------------------------------

Medical Terms:

****

anxiety disorder. A group of conditions marked by persistent disturbances in mood or emotions, as well as elevated blood pressure, rapid breathing and rapid heart rate.

****

benzodiazepine (ben-zo-di-AZ-uh-pene). A class of sedative medications sometimes used to treat anxiety disorders.

Author's Notes: Well, I see you've stumbled across my RK fanfic, 'Within These Padded Walls'. So some of you may be asking, why God? Why EnishixKaoru?!!! And to make a long story short, I love alternate pairings. A lot. ^_^ A veeerrryyy special 'thank you' to Crystal Renee for reviewing this story before it hit fanfiction.net. I love you, and I shall dedicate WTPW to your wonderfulness! Maybe I'll write a haiku for you sometime in the future.... Hehe. Anyways, feel free to e-mail me with any questions or death threats you may have for me at blacktwilight96@yahoo.com. And PLEASE review!! This story actually required research *gasp* and science stuff. Oooooo....

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Samurai X, or the characters. They are the prouct of Nobuhiro Watsuki's genius mind. If I had it my way...Aoshi would be locked in my closet along with Seifer Almasy, Legato, and my bishie army. However...I DO own this story and basically anything you see in the following chapters. Any similarities to any other stories are purely coincidental.


	2. 02 Life is a Waterfall

Within These Padded Walls 

By

Black Twilight

__

Life is a waterfall 

we're one in the river and one again after the fall

swimming through the void we hear the word 

we lose ourselves but we find it all.... 

-- SYSTEM OF A DOWN

Enishi cracked an eye open an stared at the white ceiling above him. (Sense a color theme?) He expected pain to shoot through his body but only found a soothing numbness. He sighed and sunk back down on the hospital mattress. _'I wonder where Takani is…' _he thought absently.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. 

"Yukishiro-san?" a melodic voice called. His door was thrown open to reveal Megumi clad in her regular lab coat. She walked over to him and took a seat adjacent to his bed. 

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah…what did you do me?"

"I pumped you full of acetaminophens. It should ease the pain."

"Ah. Why does my face feel funny?"

Megumi then decided that the floor was very interesting…Sparkly even.

"Hey!" he yelled. 

"You won't like it."

"What else is new?" 

She gave a weak smile and dug her compact out of her purse. Megumi handed it to him. _'What the hell…'_ Two scars ran down the side of his face. They met right below his ear to form a perfect cross. He ran his fingers down his jaw line in wonder. 

"…I can't believe Kaoru did this."

"If it's any consolation, I think scars are kind of sexy." [HELL YES!] Enishi rolled his eyes and muttered his thanks. A short silence followed afterwards. 

"Yukishiro-san…I got called out of town today. It seems that a girl is having a hard time with her pregnancy and needs my assistance." Enishi remained skeptical.

"And…?"

"I need a favor."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! I refuse to work with that…that…ugh! Girl!"

"That's right, Enishi! She **is **a girl and she needs help!"

"Did you even see what she did to me? Who knows what she'll do next! Kaoru can't be trusted!"

"Maybe because you never showed her trust in return! 'Treat people the way you want to be treated.' Did your sister ever teach you that, Yukishiro-**san?**" Megumi spat.

Enishi stiffened at her last remark. Onee-san…how dare she mention her. After all the years of heartache and pain…

"So," Megumi continued in a dangerously low voice, "you won't do it, then?"

"My answer stands."

"Very well, then." Megumi rose from her chair and walked to the door. Enishi raised an eyebrow? She was letting him off the hook? He snorted. _'Yeah. When hell freezes over.' _Just as Megumi was about to leave she stopped, back turned, in the doorway.

"Need I remind you of the circumstances on which I took you in?"

Enishi stayed silent. 

"It would be a shame if you forgot our little deal. I guess I let the 'cat' out of the 'bag' now, hmm?"

"You wouldn't…"

"I would." Enishi didn't have to see her face to know that there was a confident smirk on it. Suddenly he felt very vulnerable.

"You can't! You knew my situation!"

Megumi merely shrugged and took a step into the hallway, leaving a distraught doctor in her wake. '_I don't believe this. All I've worked for, all I've suffered for…No. It won't happen.' _ Enishi leapt to his feet and ran after her.

"I'll do it!" he yelled.

Megumi turned to face him and smiled. "Thank you, Enishi. I'm sorry I had to threaten you like that, but I hope you'll understand someday. Kaoru…well. I trust you'll take good care of her. Right? I'll only be gone for a month or so. Everything you need is in my office."

"Why do you care about her so much, Megumi?"

Megumi hid a smile. "I'll think she'll be good for you." She turned away and continued her trek down the corridor, high heels clacking against the tiles. 

"Hey," he called to her retreating form. "This is blackmail, you know."

The young doctor was only rewarded with her melodic laughter.   


--------------------end of chapter two -----------------------------------------------------

Medical Terms:

****

Acetaminophens Pain reliever. Used in every Tylenol and aspirin you can think of.

Author's Notes: Yay! Second chapter is posted! I wrote some parts a bit in a rush because ff.net will be down today and I wanted to get this up before I forgot. Anyways, I apologize if this is short but it's a very important chapter. I dropped some clues in the dialogue. I doubt you'll understand them, though. ^.^ Anyone like System of a Down? I was listening to their CD while I was writing.

Also, I got a Trojan virus on my computer last week. My life sucks. And I can't get into my e-mail, dammit! But Norton AntiVirus supposedly took care of it. Uh huh…My apologies if anyone contacted me.

Reviewers:

Blah - I know Enishi is out of character here, but I want people to understand that he's changed…somewhat. Don't worry, though. I have plans for him. 

Goldmund1110 - Thanks! I try to make Megumi the 'strong and commanding ' woman. Someone to keep Enishi in line, perhaps. Plus, her floor was getting dirty!

Wistful-Eyes - *laughs* Sadly, I love that part, too. 666 is the devil's number! Maybe Kaoru needs a pitchfork, ne?

AngelOfDeath10 - Yes, the romance is going to be difficult to pull off. But who says doctors can't smooch their patients? 

Crystal Renee - YAY! :hug: You reviewed! And Lord Fuzzy will make an appearance shortly. Hehe.

CathyAngel- Awww….thank you!! Do you mind if I keep her crazy, though? She's so amusing like this. *cackle*


	3. 03 Harder To Breathe

Within These Padded Walls 

By

Black Twilight

__

And like a little girl cries 

in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there?

'Cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

-- MAROON 5 

He sighed and ruffled the papers on his desk. As much as he hated to admit it, things were more eventful when Megumi was around. Now that she was absent all he had to do was paperwork. How eventful. 

Running a hand through his snowy hair he mentally prepared himself for work. Enishi grabbed a folder and shifted through the papers. Medical records, psychological observations, etc…They were all there. One might've thought that they were running a mini Big Brother instead of a hospital. He scoffed and read the report.

NAME: HITEN KENJI

SYMPTOMS: BIPOLAR, DEPRESSION, PARANOIA, CONSTANT DOMINANCE

NOTES: SEEN FRATERNIZING WITH OTHER PATIENTS. DISCIPLINED ON REGULAR BASIS

STATUS: DESCEASED 

Enishi's eyes widened at the report. "Just when I think I've seen it all," he muttered lying down the rest of the report, not bothering to finish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enishi lifted his hand towards room 666 and hesitated. Ever since his first encounter with her, Enishi had been wary of her actions. He even went as far as sending other doctors to tend to her wounds. However, her condition remained the same, much to his chagrin. 

'I should have left her on the street where she belongs,' he mused. 

Yet Megumi's words still echoed in his head like an annoying insect. _'It would be a shame if you forgot our little deal…'_

He cursed under his breath. That woman would be the death of him; that is, if Kaoru didn't get to him first.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss?" he said through gritted teeth. Once again Enishi found himself staring and the back of the raven haired girl and she was trying his patience. Men like Enishi could only be pushed so far…

"Listen," he growled, "I'd tried helping you and you pushed me away. However, I can't aid you without your cooperation…and you're not giving me much to work with."

No answer. His words died on deaf ears. 

Enishi sighed and moved to the door. _'No use wasting my time on a hopeless cause. Surely Megumi would understand that.'_

"You sigh too much."

Enishi stopped in his tracks. Did she just…? He turned back to Kaoru and surely enough, there she was. 

"Someone once told me that whenever you sigh, you shrink a little. So that must mean tha-." Kaoru paused let her gaze linger on Enishi. More specifically, his face. "Y-You're face…" she stammered. "NO! Get away! Get away from me!" 

Kaoru scrambled off the bed and crouched in the corner of her small cell while Enishi stood there in shock. 

"Hey," he called. "Calm down. It's just a scratch."

However Kaoru paid him no attention and continued to scream. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the morning's revelations, Enishi decided to check up on his favorite patient once more. Only this time it was out of curiosity.

He took the familiar trek down the hallway to Kaoru's room and didn't like what he saw. Kaoru was on the floor with her chest heaving up in down in a strained effort to breathe. She tossed her head wildly and whimpered. 

Enishi immediately ran by her side. He noticed that she was saying something over and over….like a broken record. 

"Coming….He said he would, but…no," Kaoru moaned. 

"Who? Who's coming?"

"…Kenji."

--------------------end of chapter three --------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Confused yet? 

I'm SO incredibly sorry for the late update. Between school, family issues, and being sick, I simply didn't have the time to write the chapter as soon as I expected. I hope you understand. *crosses fingers* Forgive me? I even made the chapter longer! See?! On a happier note, I've been asked to enter a Rurouni Kenshin fan fiction contest. I probably don't stand a chance…but I'll enter anyways. J 

Also, I need one more doctor for this fic. Remember when I mentioned Enishi sending another person to take care of Kaoru? Well, I need him/her. It can't be a main character (ie- Sano, Yahiko, Kenshin, etc…). An original character would be great! Just send in a short description in the review, k? (FYI, he/she is only going to have about 4 lines, hehe.) I'll give u credit, too. 

Oh yeah, and I have a 4 days off from school so more time to write! If I'm not updating fast enough, someone PLEASE e-mail me with reminder. 

Reviewers:

Masutsa - Thank you! I don't know where I get my ideas from. ^^;

Crystal Renee - *blush* Well, I seem to be incapable of writing long chapters. Unlike you. You could write a novel overnight, heh. Maybe it's because I have an attention span of a 2 year old…

Wistful-Eyes - Hehe, yeah…Her nails are long. The one on her pinky in a mini katana. *nods* And the screaming is the best part of the song! Oh yes, and I like your latest fanfic, 'Blind At Heart.' 

Cathy Angel - There's a reason for his vulnerability. All will be revealed! (Look! Chibi Enishi!  )

Goldmund - I take it you're not a Megumi fan, either? I don't blame you, though. She can be a real bi…never mind. J And congrats on finding the clue! (System of a Down fans are the smartest.) 


End file.
